


Falling Together

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's problems start with a haunted apartment and suddenly he finds himself involved with a grumpy neighbor and a sarcastic bookstore clerk. But maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/gifts).



> Unedited and unbetaed. 
> 
> This fic is for my friend Ezzy.

It was freezing outside and the sound of the buildings alarm was shouting out into the night as if letting everyone in Tokyo know that yet again Makoto Tachibana had nearly set the building on fire. Makoto felt horrible. This had to be the-

 

"Forty-eighth time," A gravely voice said beside him.

 

Makoto jumped and then slowly turned, already knowing what awaited him. Sure enough he was greeted by the dark scowl of his next-door neighbor, one Sousuke Yamazaki. Makoto hunched over, silently wishing he could disappear, but Yamazaki teal eyes had him pinned where he stood, refusing to let him shrink away.

 

"Forty-eight times you have set the fire alarm off and when you aren't setting off the fire alarm, you're screaming in the dead of night. Do you have something against me, Tachibana, that you refuse to let me sleep?"

 

Makoto shuddered. "But it's not my fault," Makoto said. "Well I mean, it's sort of my fault, but I -"

 

"You what?" Yamazaki demanded.

 

Makoto slumped down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." It was, of course, not that simple. He couldn't help the screaming. He didn't mean to, but the problem was that his place was haunted. It had started out with just little things, but as the days went pass the haunting got worst and worst. Makoto ended up getting up in the middle of night and trying to do anything to keep his mind off the drawers moving in his room and the eerie voices calling out to him.

 

The only safe place was the kitchen, but only when he was awake, because sometimes the ghosts would come into his dreams. So what else could he do in the kitchen? He cooked. The problem was he wasn't that great a cook, especially when he could barely keep his eyes open, so instead he drifted off and then there was smoke and fire alarms and... It really was all his fault.

 

Taking a deep breath, Makoto bowed to Yamazaki. "I'm so sorry for disturbing your sleep, Yamazaki. It was never my intention."

 

There was a long pause and then a sigh. "Fine. Just...I know your boyfriend is out of town. can't you just wait until he comes back to cook."

 

Makoto flushed and jerked up, his eyes wide. "B-boyfriend!"

 

Yamazaki shrugged. "I'm not judging. To each their own and even I can appreciate both sides."

 

Makoto's face just grew redder as Yamazaki went on. "I-I don't have a boyfriend," he managed to squeak out.

 

Yamazaki's brow furrowed. "Huh? Then what about the skinny pale kid that glares all the time."

 

"Haru doesn't glare all the time," Makoto said, defending his best friend.

 

"He does whenever I'm around," Sousuke said, crossing his arms.

 

Makoto opened his mouth and then closed it. Actually, he had noticed Haru tended to get a sour look on his face the few times they had run into Yamazaki. "I-But he's not my boyfriend."

 

"Really?" Yamazaki said.

 

Makoto nodded his head vigorously. "He's my best friend. We grew up together."

 

Yamazaki nodded. "I see. "

 

For a moment they stood in awkward silence, or at least Makoto felt awkward. Yamazaki was looking at him pensively. He wasn't exactly sure why and it made him nervous.

 

A voice called for attention, finally drawing away Yamazaki's attention.

 

"Build is clear. Everyone can return back to their homes."

 

There were a collective sigh of release, which just made Makoto feel guiltier. Maybe he really should stop cooking at night. Yet, he didn't know what else to do. He sighed and glanced warily at his apartment as people made their way back inside.

 

"Coming? Or are you staying out here all night."

 

Makoto jumped in surprise and turned to see Yamazaki waiting for him unexpectedly. Makoto nodded and hurried over to Yamazaki's side. They didn't talk and Makoto couldn't help feeling a little awkward, but by the time he came up with something to say they were already in the hall by their apartments.

 

"Well then, good night."

 

"Uh, yeah. I mean good night Yamazaki. Again, I apologize for disturbing your sleep." Makoto turned to hurry back to his apartment.

 

"Hey Tachibana."

 

Makoto turned around, curious.

 

"Come over for dinner tomorrow."

 

"What?" Makoto said before catching himself.

 

Yamazaki didn't seem to mind. He grinned. "Well someone has to keep you from burning the place down, right?"

 

Makoto flushed. "A-all right"

 

"Good," Yamazaki said and then he went into his apartment.

 

Makoto just stood there, staring, wondering what just happened...and why he couldn't stop smiling.

 

\---

 

Rin knew he really shouldn't be staring at the man asleep on the table, but who could blame him. His hair flared out around him like a halo of golden brown and his face was so peaceful. The combination was just too much. He could see why none of the others wanted to wake him. Instead Rin had to be the bad guy.

 

Sighing, Rin reached out and gently shook the man. A soft whine poured from the man's mouth, before he buried his face further into the curve of his arm. Seriously, how can man this big be so damn adorable. Rin tried again, this time shaking him harder.

 

"Come on, big guy, wakie wakie."

 

There was a groan and then the man tilted his head up, blinking his eyes. Until finally beautiful green eyes focused on him. Rin felt all the breath leave his body and for a moment he considered the fact that love at first sight might be a real thing.

 

Then the man jerked up in alarm. "Oh no! I fell asleep. I'm so sorry. I just haven't been sleeping."

 

Rin swallowed, masking the epiphany he just had with a snicker. He picked up one of the books. "No wonder you can't sleep at night if you're reading this. Horror buff?"

 

The man shook his head vigorously. "I hate horror stuff."

 

"Oh?" Rin asked, looking at the table filled with books on ghosts, haunted houses, and exorcisms.

 

"That's research," the man squeaked out. The he deflated a little. "Though I could barely get through the first pages."

 

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Research?" He slowly began to piece the situation together. "You're not saying you're haunted are you?" Rin said with a laugh.

 

The man laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "That sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

 

Rin stared. Wow, he never believed a man running his hand through his hair could be so damn sexy. Rin coughed. "Uh, not really. Just a bit unbelievable."

 

The man deflated and began gathering up his books. "I guess it does."

 

Rin reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. It was a little early for lunch, but what the hell. "But I'm open to being convinced."

 

The man looked up, startled. "What?"

 

Rin shrugged. "I'm about to take my lunch break. You can join me and maybe we can figure out a way to help you."

 

The man's eyes brightened with hope an a wide smile like the sun broke across his face. Rin felt all the breath yanked from his body. Just wow.

 

"Thank you, um..." The man started.

 

"Rin Matsuoka," He managed to choke out.

 

That only made the man smile brighter. "I'm Makoto Tachibana. Thank you so much for this."

 

Rin nodded. "Uh, let me just check out."

 

Makoto nodded, still with that gorgeous smile.

 

Rin turned, smacking his knee into a table. He winced, but waved Makoto off when he hurried over in concern. "I'm fine." Rin hurried off, his face hot with thoughts of fate, destiny, and beautiful green eyes.

 

\---

 

The plan had been that after weeks of having Makoto over for dinner to finally ask him out. It was a simple plan. He would make Makoto's favorite green curry, have wine, maybe watch _The Aristocats_. Then when the right moment came, asked him out. Simple. Of course nothing was simple. His hands were sweaty with nerves and he  had spent most of his afternoon off looking for that something special that would make the evening perfect.

 

He finally saw it bobbing in the window. It might have been silly to anyone not nine or under, but for Makoto it was perfect. Sousuke went into the shop, hurrying over to the bobbing balloon of a cat's head. As he reached for it at the exact same moment another hand did.

 

"Hey! That's mine!"

 

Sousuke turned to meet the flashing red eyes of a red head.

 

"Come on. Let it go," The red head said.

 

"No," Sousuke said, tugging it away or at least attempting to.

 

The red head wouldn't let go. "I need it!" The red head eyes snapped with determination.

 

Sousuke frowned and pulled the balloon back. "I said no."

 

Suddenly the two found themselves in a tug of war, glaring at each other. They were so intertwined in their war, that a small crowd had gathered around them.

 

"Fine! Paper, rock, scissors?"

 

Sousuke glared at the man, but nodded. "On three."

 

The two stared intensely at each other, neither releasing their grip on the balloon.

 

"One."

 

"Two."

 

"THREE!" They both shouted and threw out their hands.

 

At the same time the store manager came up, tapping the red head's shoulder. The red head whipped around. "What?"

 

"Sir, you are causing a disturbance. Please can you make your purchases and leave."

 

"What?" The redhead said, affronted. "I wasn't the only one."

 

While the red head was arguing, Sousuke took the balloon and hurried to the register. Quickly he paid and walked out of the store. Letting out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short when he heard a shout from behind him.

 

"Hey! Stop!"

 

 Sousuke tried to ignore the man, but the man grabbed him, twisting him around. "You took my balloon."

 

"I bought it," Sousuke said in annoyance.

 

"I won paper, rock, scissors."

 

Damn, so he had saw that.

 

"You were busy, so I bought it," Sousuke said."

 

The red head growled and shoved Sousuke back into a alley. "Only because I was taking the rap for what you did."

 

Sousuke glared and braced himself, readying to defend himself angry red heads.

 

The red head thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out several bills. He shoved them into Sousuke's face. "Here's your money back. Now give me the damn balloon!"

 

"No," Sousuke said.

 

Next thing Sousuke knew, he and the red head were in a shoving match where the red head pushed the money into his face and tried to snatch the balloon out of his hand and Sousuke would shove the money back while trying to keep the money out of reach.

 

Sousuke found himself growing more and more annoyed and finally he grabbed the man, catching his wrist, and shoved him against the wall. He crowded him, trying to keep him from lashing out. The man glared up at him, his chest heaving as he stared defiantly up at Sousuke. Sousuke looked down at the man, he felt anger thrumming through his body, and as he watched the red head tongue flick out to lick his lips, Sousuke felt something else, something primal and hot. Before he knew it, He was leaning down and kissing the stranger.

 

It was hot and passionate and had his head swimming. He pulled back, dazed and not sure what was going on with him. He instantly pulled back. "Sorry."

 

"Damn right you should be sorry," the red head said, before surging forward, grabbing Sousuke by the collar, and kissing him.

 

It was hot and nothing like he planned. A simple errand turned into them at Sousuke's place, pants unzipped, as they rubbed up against each other on Sousuke's couch. Their blood hot and their lust even hotter, until Rin (because somehow in all this they had managed to at least get each other's name) arched up, his eyes wide as he came. The sight was so intense that Sousuke found himself following him over the edge.

 

Then they were lying there, panting.

 

"Shit," Rin said. "Shit."

 

Sousuke couldn't have agreed more. He pulled away, trying to find words for what the hell just happened and tried to wrap his mind around the fact that even now he wanted what happened to happen again, when the doorbell rang.

 

"Fuck."

 

\---

 

Makoto rang the doorbell and glanced nervously at his apartment. Silently he begged for Sousuke to answer. After what he had seen, there was no way he was going back into his apartment. He was about to give up and call Rin instead, when the door opened.

 

"Makoto?' Sousuke asked.

 

There was something strange about his expression, but before he could figure it out, Sousuke's expression softened in concern and before Makoto could open his mouth to explain, Sousuke was pulling him inside.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 Makoto buried his face against Sousuke's chest. "Please, Sousuke, can I sleep here for the night. I just can't stay there anymore. I promise I won't bother you."

 

"Makoto?"

 

Makoto's head jerked up in surprise. He turned and stared in surprise. "Rin? Why are you here? You know Sousuke?"

 

Rin flushed. "Uh..."

 

Makoto finally took in what he was seeing. Rin was standing there, red, his pants unfastened and Sousuke looked rumpled and nervous. Oh. Oh! Makoto's face heated up and at the same time his heart sank. Sousuke and Rin were together.

 

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt. I-I'll just go."

 

"Wait! It's not what you think," Rin said, tumbling over the couch as he tried to reach Makoto.

 

Makoto turned and started to head to the door when he slammed into unyielding muscles. He looked up to see Sousuke standing there.

 

"Makoto," Sousuke said. "I like you."

 

"Don't say that to him!" Rin shouted. "I was going to do that." Rin hurried to Makoto's side tugging him away from Sousuke. "Makoto go out with me. I was planning to ask you tomorrow after our trip to the amusement park."

 

Makoto looked at both of them in bewilderment, his cheeks flushing red. "What? But, you two."

 

"It's a long story," Sousuke said.

 

That didn't really explain anything, but it was true that he liked them both. The few times he had managed to get some peaceful sleep, it was those two that appeared in them.

 

"I-I can't..."

 

The pair looked at him, deflated.

 

"I can't choose," Makoto squeaked out, feeling horrible. "I've liked you both for a while."

 

"Well that makes things complicated," Sousuke said.

 

"Maybe not," Rin said, with a toothy grin.

 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, but looked thoughtful.

 

Makoto was too overwhelmed to think about this. "So, um, can I stay here still Sousuke?"

 

"Is this about your haunted apartment?" Rin asked. He still hadn't let go of Makoto as if he was afraid Makoto would bolt. To give him credit, Makoto might have if he had anywhere to run to. Haru was still out of town.

 

"Haunted?" Sousuke asked, curiously.

 

Makoto flushed and nodded.

 

"Well let's check it out," Rin said.

 

"Now," Makoto asked with a shudder.

 

"Now," Rin said with a wide grin.

 

Sousuke obviously looked skeptical about the whole situation, but nodded.

 

Makoto sighed and reluctantly led them to his apartment. When they stepped inside there was nothing at first, just an empty apartment. Rin and Sousuke looked around.

 

"Nothing ghostly happening," Rin said, sounding disappointed but unsurprised

 

Makoto swallowed. "It always starts in the bedroom."

 

Sousuke and Rin shared a look then smirked.

 

Makoto flushed. "I'm serious."

 

"Got it, bedroom," Rin said.

 

The two in unison went for the door and Makoto couldn't help wondering just how long they had known each other. They somehow just seemed to be naturally in synch. They opened the door and froze. Reluctantly, Makoto went up behind there and saw it.

 

The ghost was sitting on his bed, cradling a doll. Her long black hair shaded her face from view.

 

"Have you come to play with me?" Her voice sent a chill through them. Then her head jerked up and someone screamed.

 

The next thing Makoto knew, Rin and Sousuke were shoving him out of the apartment just as the walls began to bleed. They slammed the door, locking it behind him.

 

"What the fuck was that?" Rin said.

 

"A haunted apartment," Sousuke said, but even he looked a little pale.

 

"So, can I stay the night?" Makoto asked, pleading.

 

"Hell no, we're staying at Rin's?"

 

"What?" Rin asked, surprised.

 

"No way are Makoto and I sleeping right next door to that thing."

 

"Good point," Rin said. "Wait, does that mean we're sharing?"

 

"I don't see why we can't.  As long as it's okay with Makoto," Sousuke said.

 

Rin liked shocked and then he was grinning. "All three of us. There's definitely chemistry."

 

Sousuke smirked.

 

They were both looking at Makoto.

 

"What? What?" Makoto said, not sure exactly what just happened.

 

Rin gave him that confident grin of his. "Hey, Makoto, how would you like two boyfriends."

 

Makoto felt like his brain was swirling. It was all too much and he was about to say just that, when he noticed the slight nervousness in Rin's eyes and the way Sousuke was pretending to be uninterested, though his shoulders were stiff with tension. Just seeing just how much this meant to them made Makoto's heart swell.

 

He liked them both, so maybe, this could work. Makoto looked at both of them and smiled. "Yes."

 

Rin smile grew wider and Sousuke's eyes soften with relief and joy.

 

A loud bang slammed against Makoto's apartment door and they all jumped.

 

"Let's get out of here," Rin said.

 

"Let me grab some things from my apartment. You can wear some of my things, Makoto, I don't think we should go back to your place."

 

Makoto couldn't agree more, and him and his new boyfriends went down the hall, gathering their things for the first of many nights together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This fic was based on several prompts that I mooshed together. 
> 
> I accidentally feel asleep in the bookstore you work in cause i read so much au
> 
> 'Sorry i set the fire alarm in our building off again for the forty-eighth time i was trying to cook' AU
> 
> “Hello we are full grown adults fighting over this last balloon that’s shaped like a cats head.”
> 
> "I moved into the apartment next door and it’s 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night" au


End file.
